fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Games Workshop
| foundation=January 1975 | location= , | industry= publisher | revenue= | num_employees= | key_people=Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone (founders) , original chief of Citadel Miniatures became Managing Director until ( )'' Tom Kirby ( ) | products='' '' | closure= | homepage=http://www.games-workshop.com/ |}} Games Workshop Group PLC (usually known as simply Games Workshop and often abbreviated to GW) is a game production and retailing company. The company has extremely strong links with Fighting Fantasy not least because it has the same co-founders, in Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone. It has also produced a number of licensed products bearing the Fighting Fantasy brand. Games Workshop is one of the largest wargames companies in the world. Overview Citadel In 1979, Games Workshop provided the funding to help found Citadel Miniatures, in , a company that would produce the metal miniatures that were used in role-playing and table-top wargames. The Citadel name has become synonymous with Games Workshop Miniatures and continues to be a ed brand name used in association with them long after the Citadel company was absorbed into Games Workshop.[http://www.vectormagazine.co.uk/article.asp?articleID=42 Vector - The Critical Journal of the British Science Fiction Association (#229, 2006) "Freedom in an Owned World: Warhammer Fiction and the Interzone Generation"] US Expansion In 1984, Games Workshop ceased distributing its products in the through and opened its Games Workshop (US) office. Games Workshop (US), and Games Workshop in general, went through a large growth phase in the late 80s and early 90s. Issue 126 of the White Dwarf stated the company had over 250 employees.White Dwarf (#126, June 1990) 1991 - Management Buyout Following a management buyout in December 1991 the company refocused on their most lucrative lines, namely their miniature wargame (WFB) and (WH40K) lines. The retail chain refocused on a younger, more family-oriented market. The change of direction was a great success with a rising share price and growing profits, in spite of the fact that it lost the company much of its old, loyal fanbase. The complaints of these old customers led a breakaway group of GW employees to publish Fantasy Warlord in competition with GW, but this met with little success. Games Workshop expanded in , the USA, and opening new branches and organising events. 1994 - Flotation The company was floated on the London Stock Exchange in October 1994. The company is listed on the with the symbol GAW.GAW on the London Stock Exchange In October 1997, all UK based operations were relocated to the current HQ in , . This site now houses the corporate HQ, the White Dwarf offices, mail order, and the creative hub. By the end of the decade, though, the company was having problems with falling profits being blamed on collectible card games such as and . Today In recent years, Games Workshop has been attempting to create a dual approach that will appeal to both older, loyal customers while still attracting the younger audience. This has seen the creation of initiatives such as the "Fanatic" range that supports more marginal lines with a lower cost trading model (the Internet is used widely in this approach, to collect ideas and play-test reports). Games Workshop has also contributed to designing and making games and puzzles for the popular television series . The release of Games Workshop's third core miniature wargame, (LoTR SBG), in 2000 signaled their intention to capture the younger audience with a simple, yet effective and flexible, combat system. Other key innovations have been to harmonize their core products, and to branch out into new areas of growth. The acquisition of (card games), the creation of (literature), and their work with (computer games) have all enabled the company to diversify into new areas which have brought old gamers back into the fold; plus introduced the games to a whole new audience. Licensing Alongside the UK publishing rights to several American role-playing games in the 1980s (including , White Dwarf (#300, ????) "The History of White Dwarf" and White Dwarf (#58, ????) "Newsboard") Games Workshop also secured the rights to produce miniatures and/or games for several classic British science fiction properties such as White Dwarf (#63, ????) "Editorial"White Dwarf (#304, ????) "Thirty Years of Games Workshop" and several characters from including and . Alongside the rights to reprint ICE's Citadel Miniatures acquired the rights to produce 28mm miniatures based on and . In conjunction with the promotion of in 2001, Games Workshop acquired the rights to produce a skirmish wargame and miniatures using the movies production and publicity art, and also on the original novels by . (Although it should be noted that the current line uses 25mm scale).Painting the Lord of the Rings Mines of Moria Game - "Note that these figures are 25mm and not the 28mm figures that are more popular today." The rights to produce a role-playing game using the films art were sold to another firm, . Games Workshop was also able to produce a game based on The Hobbit, although this game was done in 10mm scale for the normal warriors, and "heroic" scale for the named characters. Games Workshop Group PLC Games Workshop has expanded into several divisions/companies producing products related to the Warhammer universe. *Games Workshop produce the tabletop wargames, Citadel miniatures and the range. * make complementary specialist resin miniatures and conversion kits. * is the fiction, board game and role-playing game publishing arm of Games Workshop. They comprise several separate imprints; , , , and publisher Warhammer Historical. used to produce merchandise based on Games Workshop's intellectual property; they are now folded into BLP as BL Merchandise. * produce the s and The Lord of the Rings Tradeable Miniatures Game. The group reported sales of £136,650,000 sterling in 2005 and employs around 3200. Sales have decreased for the fiscal year ending in May 2006. "For the fiscal year ended 28 May 2006, Games Workshop plc's revenues decreased 16% to £115.2M. Net income decreased 78% to £2M. Revenues reflect a decrease in sales from Continental Europe, United Kingdom, Asia Pacific and The Americas geographic divisions."ICv2 - Games Workshop Sales, Profits DeclineGames Wrokshop "Profit Warning" Causes a Loss of a Quarter of its Market valueGames Workshop Final Results In 2007 the group showed a pre-tax loss of £2.9M.FT.com / UK - Lord of the Rings wizardry fails at Games Workshop after issuing profits warnings, closing non-profit-making stores, undertaking management restructuring and laying off staff in order to cut costs. Links with Fighting Fantasy The founders of Fighting Fantasy, Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone, were also the founders of Games Workshop. It was, in fact, at the Games Workshop day in 1980 that the two authors-in-the-making first approached Penguin Books. This almost inextricable early link led to a number of other personnel working in both areas, be that as artists, authors or other vocations, and the names are too numerous to produce a definitive list here. However, apart from sharing the creative output of certain individuals, Games Workshop also produced a number of Fighting Fantasy licensed merchandise including: Fighting Fantasy Jigsaws *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' *''The Forest of Doom'' Fighting Fantasy Boardgames *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' - designed by Steve Jackson Fighting Fantasy Miniatures Through their miniature-producing arm, Citadel Miniatures, they also produced the Fighting Fantasy Heroes branded items that included: *Fighting Fantasy Miniatures *Fighting Fantasy Battlegame *Fighting Fantasy Paint Set Citadel Miniatures also produced The Warlock piece and The Imperial Dragon from the competition with the very first edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. Other *''Warlock'' - Games Workshop were the publishers of this magazine from issue 6 onwards. *Also White Dwarf, the Games Workshop magazine, apart from heavily advertising Fighting Fantasy had the following notable links with Fighting Fantasy: :*It ran a Fighting Fantasy adventure called The Dark Usurper (issues 61, 62 and 63). :*The Warlock miniature from Citadel Miniatures was only advertised in White Dwarf (issue 82). Miniature Games Games Workshop originally produced s via an associated, originally independent, company called Citadel Miniatures while the main company concentrated on retail. The distinction between the two blurred after Games Workshop stores ceased to sell retail products by other manufacturers, and Citadel was effectively merged back into Games Workshop. Current Core Games The following games are in production and widely available. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Specialist Games These games are aimed at the "veteran" gamers. These are gamers who are more experienced in the core games produced by Games Workshop. This is because the rules and the complexity of tactics inherent in the systems are often more in-depth than the core games. ''Warhammer Fantasy'' *'' '' - an style game using fantasy creatures *'' '' - a game. An expansion ( ) was also released *'' '' - a game for fighting larger battles with smaller (10mm) miniatures ''Warhammer 40,000'' *'' '' - a game based around spacecraft combat *'' '' - a game for fighting larger battles with smaller (6mm) miniatures. *'' '' - a skirmish game using larger (54mm) more detailed miniatures *'' '' - a skirmish game ''The Lord Of The Rings Strategy Battle Game'' *'' '' - a game for fighting larger battles with smaller (10mm) miniatures. The game was named after (and initially centred on) the , one of the later scenes in JRR Tolkien's The Hobbit. *The Strategy Battle Game has now expanded and has recently added many new supplements to the list of its current games and scenarios. ''Forge World'' has recently released its first in-house game: *'' '' - a game based around aircraft combat ''Warhammer Historical'' *'' '' *'' '' *''English Civil War'' *''Legends of the Old West'' Out of Print ''Warhammer Fantasy'' *'' '' *'' '' - a simplified version of Blood Bowl. *'' '' - a game of naval combat in a fantasy world. Two expansions were also released, and . *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' - a game of dungeon exploration and questing, effectively an updated version of Advanced HeroQuest. ''Warhammer 40,000'' *'' '' (original game in the Epic series, which concerned combat betweens .) :*''Codex Titanicus'' - expansion rules for same *'' '' *'' '' (precursor to , although some people still use the terms interchangeably, alongside .) *'' '' (a skirmish game detailing gangs of ) :*'' '' (an expansion for Gorkamorka) *'' '' *'' '' (Simple spaceship combat game from before Battlefleet Gothic) *'' '' (two editions were published, expansions below were for 1st edition) :*'' '' (expansion boxed set) :*'' '' (expansion boxed set) :*''Space Hulk Campaigns'' (expansion book in both soft and hard-cover) *''Space Marine'' (original Epic-scale game concerning troops and infantry, 1st edition is a pair with Adeptus Titanicus, 2nd with Titan Legions) *'' '' (effectively an expansion of Space Marine, though it extended the game system) *'' '' *'' '' - introductory game in same series as Space Fleet Licensed Games These games were not made by Games Workshop but used similar-style models, artwork and concepts. These games were made by mainstream toy companies and available in standard toy and department stores rather than just in Games Workshop and speciality gaming stores. *'' '' (published by ) *'' '' (published by Milton Bradley) :*''Kellar's Keep'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''Return of the Witch Lord'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''Against the Ogre Horde'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''Wizards of Morcar'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''The Frozen Horror'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''The Magic of the Mirror'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''The Dark Company'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''HeroQuest Adventure Design Kit'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) :*''Adventure Design Booklet'' (Expansion for Hero Quest) *'' '' (published by Milton Bradley) :*''Operation Dreadnought'' (Expansion for Space Crusade) :*''Eldar Attack'' (Expansion for Space Crusade) Role-Playing Games Several of the miniatures games (e.g. Inquisitor) involve a role-playing element, however Games Workshop has in the past published set within the Warhammer universe. Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay was first published in 1986 and returned to print with a new edition on March 29 2005. It is being published by Black Industries. Black Industries has also announced a brand new game, Warhammer 40,000 Roleplay, to be published in several parts starting with Dark Heresy in early February 2008. Out of Print *'' '' - a superhero roleplaying game, published in 1984 after initially being published on an amateur basis. *'' '' - published under license in 1985. *'' '' - the third edition of the game, published jointly with in 1987. Boardgames Games Workshop had a strong history in boardgames development, alongside the miniatures and RPGs. Confusingly, several may have had role-playing elements, or for that matter had miniatures included or produced. Currently one board game is set for release via the Black Industries arm of the company, the fourth edition of Games Workshop's classic game " ". Out of Print * * * ** (Expansion for Battle for Armageddon) * A boardgame of 'orcish mayhem'. * - 2000AD Judge Dredd setting * (multiplayer, battle and resource game of medieval Europe) * * (solo play game) * (under license) * * (similar to Car Wars) * (1980) * * (and expansion pack) * (New edition available from Fantasy Flight Games) * * * * (see 2000 AD character for background) * (under license) * * * (another related game) * * * * The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (based on the game book) * Computer games Games Workshop produced and published several games in the early years, not all of which were based in the usual Warhammer settings *''Apocalypse'' (1983) based on the original boardgame *''Argent Warrior'' (1984) Illustrated adventure *''Battlecars'' (1984) 2 player racing game written in *'' '' (1985) multiplayer turn based "board" game, written by Julian Gollop *''D-Day'' (1985) based on the Normandy Landings *''HeroQuest'' (1991) based on the MB board game *''Journey's End'' (1985) text adventure *''Key Of Hope, The'' (1985) text adventure *''Ringworld'' (1984) text adventure *''Runestone'' (1986) text adventure *''Talisman'' (1985) multiplayer turn based "board" game *''Tower Of Despair'' (1985) text adventure Many s have been produced by third parties based on the Warhammer universes owned by the firm. These include: (Miniature game they are based on is included in parentheses after the game name) * (Space Crusade) and 1 sequel for the . * ( game based on Warhammer Fantasy Battles) * ( game based on Warhammer Fantasy Battles) * (Space Hulk) * Space Hulk - Vengeance of the Blood Angels (Space Hulk) * (Epic 40,000 - Space Marines, Imperial Guard, Orks) * (First Person Shooter)(Warhammer 40,000 - Tau) * (Warhammer 40,000 - Space Marines (New Chapter: 'Blood Ravens'), Orks, Eldar, Forces of Chaos) ** (PC Only/Add-on)(Warhammer 40,000: Armies same as Dawn of War, also: Imperial Guard (Cadian) ** (PC Only/Stand-Alone)(Warhammer 40,000: Same as Winter Assault, also: Necrons and Tau) * (Warhammer 40,000 - Space Marines, Forces of Chaos) * (Warhammer 40,000 - Eldar, Space Marines, Tyranid) * GorkaMorka (Warhammer 40K - Orks, cancelled) * (Warhammer - Orcs, Goblins, Dwarfs, Vampires, The Empire, Chaos, Skaven, High Elves,) * is a Warhammer by released in September 2008. In development As of January 2006, there are also some future games in development: * , a fantasy American football style game being developed by . Cyanide developed the series of games, similar in format to Blood Bowl. * Unnamed Warhammer 40,000 MMO by THQ. Information is found on the site that it is in development, but not releasing information. * Warhammer 40,000 turn based strategy game Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command which focuses on a squad of ultramarines fighting chaos space marines. Events There are yearly events held by Games Workshop which feature the painting competition. Worldwide campaigns Games Workshop has run numerous Worldwide Campaigns for its three core game sysyems. In each campaign, players are invited to submit the results of games played within a certain time period. , Issue 56 The collation of these results provides a result to the campaign's scenario, and in the case of Warhammer, often goes on to impact the fictional and gameplay development of the fictional universe. Although in the past, campaign results had to be to the to be counted, the more recent campaigns have allowed result submission via the Internet. Each Warhammer campaign has had a new codex published with the rules for special characters or "incomplete" army lists. Below are listed the Games Workshop Worldwide Campaigns (with the campaign's fictional universe setting in parentheses): * 1995 - The Battle of Ichar IV (Warhammer 40,000) * 2000 - (Warhammer 40,000) * 2001 - Dark Shadows (Warhammer) * 2003 - (Warhammer 40,000) * 2004 - (Warhammer) * 2005 - (The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game) * 2006 - (Warhammer 40,000) * 2007 - (Warhammer) These Campaigns were run to promote its miniature wargames, and attracted interest in the hobby, particularly at gaming clubs, Hobby Centres and independent stockists. Forums for the community were created for each campaign (in addition to those on the main site), as a place to "swap tactics, plan where to post your results, or just chat about how the campaign is going." In some cases special miniatures were released to coincide with the campaigns; the promotional " on Dead " miniature, for example, was available only through the campaign roadshows or ordering online."The Wrath of Umbar" As a whole these events have been successful; one, for example, was deemed "a fantastic rollercoaster", with thousands of registered participants.Alessio Cavatore, "Victory for the Free Peoples". 312, p 98-99 Magazines (UK).}} Games Workshop's best known magazine is , which in the UK has now passed over 330 issues. Nine different international editions of White Dwarf are currently published, with different material, in five languages. Originally a more general roleplaying magazine, since around issue 100 White Dwarf has been devoted exclusively to the support of Games Workshop properties. Games Workshop also published in support of their Specialist Games range, but it was discontinued after issue 10, though it lives on in electronic form. The electronic form, known as "Fanatic Online" was originally released weekly, and contained 3 downloadable articles, but around November 2006 it changed to a monthly schedule. The first monthly edition, December 2006 still only contained 3 articles, though it is hoped that more articles will be in forthcoming issues. Fanatic was preceded by a number of newsletters, devoted to the particular games. There was also the Citadel Journal, intended as a "deeper" magazine for modelling enthusiasts and more experienced gamers. It often featured unusual rules and armies, and was occasionally used as an outlet for test rules. Under some editors, they also published fan fiction and fan art. This is no longer published. For a brief period in the mid-1980s GW took over publication of the magazine from . The magazine turned into a general introductory gaming magazine but was discontinued after issue 13. There was also a fortnightly series called " ", which came with a free miniature. Though the miniatures were made by Games Workshop, the magazine itself was written by SGS (part of Games Workshop) and published by . It was published in , the , the , , , , , , , and . The magazine became more popular than the publishers had anticipated, and the deadline was extended several times and ended on Pack 91. Battle Games in Middle Earth was reported as being the biggest selling part works magazine in De Agostini's history. Other Media Many s, and have also been produced based on the Warhammer universes, published by the . Games Workshop illustrators also published artbooks covering parts of their commissioned work for the company. Among them, one can find , ... See Also External Links *Games Worksop - Official Site *The Specialist Games website *List of Games Workshop Games (including pictures) *Official 2005 Games Workshop Online Summer Campaign website References http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/11038.html Category:Production